


Five Words To Fix It

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Two years after his sentencing, Draco is free.





	Five Words To Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Powerful Words Is All It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243857) by [saphira_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black). 



> I take none of the blame or responsibility for this however I do recommend you all read [Saphira's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black) [Five Powerful Words Is All It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243857#main). Many thanks to [April-TheLightFury](https://april-thelightfury115.tumblr.com/) for the super-speedy beta work.

The wind was cold when Draco stepped beyond the gates of Azkaban. It was bitter, and ripped through his tattered cloak like knives. The salty taste of the sea-spray on his chapped lips burned, and Draco winced as the guard tugged him forward.

Human guards were one thing he could be happy for in Azkaban. It was a change from Dementors and it meant he had seen actual people during his incarceration.

A sharp shove propelled him into the boat and Draco shivered. He couldn't wait to be warm again.

He couldn't remember much any more. His mother's frown when he did something she didn't like; his father's cold eyes looking at him in disappointment; Harry—Potter's angry growl when Draco insulted someone he loved.

Harry.

He couldn't remember much about Harry. He couldn't remember anything that wasn't specifically "Potter" in his mind.

Draco hoped his mother would arrange a warm meal for him at the manor. He hoped the elves would remember his favourites and let him pick at his plate throughout the night.

The other shore quickly came into view, despite the rowboat looking like it would capsize at any moment. The warm glow of a fire was visible through the windows of the small hut.

The guard in the hut pointed Draco towards the bathroom and told him someone would be here shortly. Then he would be free. Draco took the opportunity to make himself feel clean for the first time in two years.

The shower was wonderful, warm and entirely too short in Draco's opinion. Maybe he'd take a bath at home.

Finally, Draco was clean, dressed in warm, fresh robes, and ready to see who waited on the other side of the door.

He'd expected a head of blonde hair (his mother), or maybe Pansy and Blaise.

He didn't expect to see Potter sat at the table with two steaming cups in front of him.

Potter looked up when the door closed behind Draco with a loud click.

"Draco." The word was a whisper on the wind; and the next thing Draco knew, he felt like he was home at last, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his nose cold against the skin of his throat. 

"I missed you so much."

  
  



End file.
